I' ll Be Ready One Day
by Fur Blood
Summary: Aaron has been on a trip finding more things & people Alexandria may need. Eric waits for his boyfriend Aaron to come home but, when he comes & is ready for loving on Eric. Those plans might change when Eric is insecure about his body. (Pairing): Aaric


Eric had known Aaron for a while. When they met it was amazing and when the pair finally became a couple it was like his wildest dreams came at that moment. Aaron has made him even more turned on lately and Aaron has hinted at taking the next step. They were taking things slow and when they took any next step in their relationship it was sure like you bought a book written the most beautiful purest love life ever lived. The thing was every time he looked at Aaron his heart skipped a beat and he felt it strong like he couldn't breathe around Aaron. He was left with this magical tingling feeling in his body every time. He had done things that he wasn't very proud of, but it was only part of life. Being with him wasn't one of those things. He tried to shake it out of him, but he couldn't do it. It was completely normal, right? Every touch, every word, every look drove him crazy inside.

He wanted Aaron so much but, was very unsure how it would go down. He tried to bring it up, but he never found the right words to say, so he pushed them away to the best of his abilities. Aaron made it hard to not want him, even without him trying much and which this only made Eric wanna bite his lip screaming inside. It was almost like looking at a delicious mouth watering cupcake when you can't have it and secretly want it in your mouth right that second.

Aaron was truly very caring and was worried for his other half outside the wall of Alexandria without the need to continently look after him protecting him. So after Eric had a small limp on his left ankle Aaron went on a trip without Eric for a few days. Eric hasn't that hurt, he just fell and his joints twisted slightly. Eric kept thinking about Aaron thinking about when he had the chance to jump in his arms when he came in the door of their two story home in Alexandria.

Eric swear he had heard something "Eric. Eric!" He felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside. "Aaron?" He called back as he slowly walked down stares of the couple's house.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded Eric ran down half of the stares "It's real-" Eric had jumped into Aaron's arms and wrapping his legs around his waist kissing his very much missed love. "Ouch" Aaron pulled away "You bit my tongue really fast, babe" covering his mouth Stopping Eric from kissing him. "I really missed you, baby" Eric looked down "I missed you so-". Aaron tried to say before he attacked his mouth once again. The two pulled away from the kiss out of breathe and giant smiles forming their faces. Eric hopped off from Aaron's body. "As I was saying 'It's really me, baby' I am here, I am back for you".

Aaron smiled holding Eric's cheek and stared in his boyfriends beautiful eyes just like the day they met. "You really should be sitting down with your ankle" Aaron said realizing his partners hurt ankle the reason he left him here in the first place.

"I'm Fine it was nothing. You know how much you were missed sir?" This was so more intense and Eric had feelings that he never had before only more stronger then last time. "Oh, how much was I needed?" Said Aaron as he smirked playfully bit his own bottom lip waiting for Eric to say something. "I love you, Eric. So much" Aaron kissed Eric's neck making his mouth water. "You have no idea" Eric smiled back. The First time that they would show it physically making sure it was filled with the purest feelings with a tint of hot burning electricity between them.

He wanted to share that with Aaron, he really did, but the thought of it was still terrifying. He was letting someone see him at his most vulnerable time, and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with it yet. Aaron grabbed Eric's waist close to him and touched Eric's shirt rubbing his back through the cloth. Eric kind of knew it was coming but, it is a HUGE deal. "Is this okay, with you Eric?" Aaron stopped to ask his partner if he could continue. Aaron always was so open-minded and a gentleman.

Eric was very insecure about his body and felt very nervous about this. He wanted Aaron so bad sometimes and he loves his dreamy curly haired romantic, just worried if he would care about his body. He trusted Aaron it was just the thought was scary. He saw Aaron shirtless a few times and Eric sure liked it. The way his chest shined, the way Aaron felt so relaxed.

Eric felt a feeling in his stomach and nodded to Aaron. "I think, so" Aaron dropped his backpack on the floor and went closer to his boyfriend putting his hand up his shirt "Mmmm" Eric moaned while Aaron dipped his tongue farther into his mouth in a smooth motion. Eric pulled Aaron's hair and pulled him from the stairs moving up to the wall a few feet away. With Aaron in opposition to the white wall He grinded himself against Aaron, watching him squirm at the excitement of his boyfriend being like a sexy animal. Eric stopped getting himself of his boyfriend and looked at the floor "I-I-I-I can't, I'm sorry" Aaron got a look at his beautiful eyes before running out the house.

"Eric? Come back!" Eric ran into a gray car from one of the survivors. He closed the driver's side putting his head on the steering wheel feeling so lost. "Why would you do this, Eric? You messed up." He said to himself so disappointed at himself. "I should've trusted my gut. Maybe Aaron is gonna hate how I look." A shadow casted over the window "It's okay. I'm not mad, sweetie. Can we talk about this?" Eric looked up unlocked the passenger door. "You're not upset? Aaron sat down "I love you, so much. If you were scared, if I was going too fast for you or I touched a spot that you're not comfortable with tell me. I need for you to inform me beforehand." Eric remembered he was with a different man who treated him with care and full of sensitivity just like a dream. "I thought you wanted this so I was trying to give it to you."

"Yeah, I have needs that I want to do with you but, I want this to be romantic and mutual. You don't have to push yourself doing something special like this with me if you don't have a desire to do so."

"I wanted to- I was" Eric sighed "I am just a little insecure about myself." Eric lowered his voice. "My….length" Aaron laughed putting his hand on his shoulder "What?" rubbing the back of his shoulder "What measurement?" Eric put his head back on the steering wheel "It's foolish, forget it" Eric opened the door and stood up heading back in the house.

A hand grabbed his wrist and twirled Eric around in a circle. Walking Hand and Hand opening the back door Eric turned "I'm going to our room" Aaron nodded and picked up his backpack from his trip putting everything that spilled out back in. He marched up to the room they shared. Aaron stood at the door and called "Eric?" without a sound at what seems like a snail's pace opened the entrance. He stood in surprise watching with Eric's back turning looking at the muscles from his partner as he put on a tight black shirt and smiled. "Wow" Eric jumped not knowing he was there. "Don't make fun." Aaron's eyes widen "Make fun? I barely saw anything and besides you look amazing."

Eric smiled 'You like this?' thought Eric looking at himself. "I just came up to put my stuff away and to ask if you wanted me to sleep in here with you or if I give you the space that you need." Aaron walked away. "Would you stay with me tonight?" Aaron turned around walking Eric's way laying down on the bed "I want you to know It's Okay and I am actually proud of you" Aaron kissed his boyfriends head putting his arm around his abdomen as they laid there.

"I'll be ready one day"


End file.
